


How to Train your Lustwitch

by TheLadyArrendelle



Category: The Adventures of Nymphodoria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyArrendelle/pseuds/TheLadyArrendelle
Kudos: 3





	1. First Contact

BANG BANG BANG!

Samantha startled awake, blinking blearily, eyes spinning in colours before settling into their usual left-hot right-cold spectrum. She got out of the bed and headed over to the door, pulling on her white sheets to cover herself up with their thin silky loveliness, the linen draped across the floor. She pulled the door open ...

The girl had bangs and sharp narrow hair, thin and straight, like Cleopatra. It was totally white. Her features had nobility to them, giving her a sense of age even though she was young, with high cheekbones, prominent, and a sharp face, not soft, but sensual to look at. She was at the age of playing with presenting herself and so wore makeup heavily that did very little, mostly accentuate her own natural beauty. She was dressed in the tightly clipped clothing of the local school uniforms, and she was very angry.

"Please!" Amelia begged. "You're Samantha Stirling, right? Can I come in? Please!" 

Startled, confused, and yet full of a strange instinct to protect this young girl, Sam stood back immediately, allowing the young girl to enter her abode. She clapped, setting the lights on, and closed the door behind her. "What brings you to seek me out at this time of morning?" She asked curiously, as if not offended by the rudeness of the situation. A genuinely warm person, she wanted to help first and foremost.

The young girl gathered up the bottom hem of her shirt and promptly yanked it up, revealing in the dim light of the apartment that she was not wearing a bra, and that her very firmly shaped apples had light scales along their edges, as if forming a natural support. Her nipples were dark purple and looked almost angry, jutting out with a slight puffy curve as if reaching for the sky. "THIS!" yelled the girl.

Sam gently grabbed the girl's hands to calm her, keeping her in place steady. The girl did not let go of her shirt, keeping her chest bare. Sam sighed and put on a pair of glasses, then leaned in to inspect the offered breasts. "They look perfectly fine." She stated simply, with an air of light confusion.

"I didn't HAVE tits yesterday! I'm supposed to be flat as a board!" protested the girl, who took her shirt off entirely to leave herself naked from the waist up. She grabbed her own chest, trying to pronounce the apples she had to make them look bigger for the effect of showing how much there was there that should not be there.

"Puberty comes to us all sooner or later." Samantha said slowly, though she was fairly sure the girl was old enough that hormones were not the cause for sudden growth. "What's your name?"

"Um, Amelia Whitemane, ma'am."

"And you came to me for this problem why?" Samantha asked, though without frustration in her voice. Curiosity was the cause. 

"You're- you helped, um. A friend of mine when they had a magical curse. You removed it. I was hoping you could do the same for me." Amelia said with some nervousness, partially lying, partially telling a truth. There was no such friend.

"That's interesting." Samantha said, before tracing a finger alongside the scales on the girl's chest.

Amelia froze in place, stifling a sound. She was unable to hide, however, the quick stiffening of her nipples, a d ramatic change from puffy to a slightly smaller but far harder, denser, dangerously aroused nub. "D-d-d-don't-"

"Yes, I thought they might be new. New growths are always extremely sensitive. That will pass.. or won't. I need to know what caused this. You said you have a curse?" Samantha asked.

"N-no, this just.. happened.." Amelia said a bit lamely and breathlessly. She wanted to cover up a bit now but Samantha was clearly gaining insight and figuring out what had happened from her inspection, so she chose, for now, to risk further shame by letting the woman inspect her naked tits.

"Nothing just happens. Even magic has a source. When did you notice the change?"

"It happened r-r-right after I had sex with a f-f-friend." The girl admitted. "I swear, I think it happened.. right during, um.. when I came." She admitted quietly, her voice tiny a nd her blush immense.

"Interesting." Samantha said slowly. "I can't sense any external influence here." She continued, slowly drawing one finger along Amelia's scaled portions of her breasts. The girl squirmed in place but didn't stop her from doing so, only starting to raise a hand or speak resistance when Samantha suddenly grabbed a hold of Amelia's nipples and tweaked them firmly.

"AH!~" She cried out softly, then stepped back, but Samantha.. did not let go, resulting in the nipples and tits stretching out a bit before the older woman let go and let Amelia's tits bounce back into place, firm as could be, and left Amelia quivering. "Don't do that without-!" She cried out. "At least, I mean, ask!"

"Hmm, I see." Samantha said, tapping her glasses, her g aze firmly on Amelia's tits. "I'm sensing a strange build up of magical energies. Similar to what I experience.. when I'm feeling arousal. Are you experiencing arousal right now?" She asked with a slightly husky voice. "Be honest. This is to help you. I can't help you if you lie.."

"I-I-I..." Amelia swallowed. She dropped her shirt to the floor, holding her arms under her tits. "Yes... I am.." She admitted, looking to the side and blushing furiously. "This is not what I came for.." She protested.

"No, but it is what you came with." Samantha said cryptically. "I think you might be a lustwitch. It's hard to tell for certain unless- take your pants off. Underwear too."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I need to inspect you." Samantha explained calmly.

"You're going to touch me again, aren't you?!" Amelia accused, though there was no real hate in her voice. Just somewhat childish resentment.

"If I have to, yes." Samantha said, and Amelia gaped for a moment at her honesty. "Would it help if I got naked too?"

"NO!" Amelia said quickly, too quickly. Samantha glared at her for a moment, as if her disapproval spoke it all: No lies. "...this is ridiculous. Yes, fine." She hissed. "At this rate we're going to-"

"Yes, probably!~"

Swallowing her pride, Amelia slowly inched her fingers underneath the hem of her pants and tugged them down alongside her panties, hating immediately that there was a spot of moisture on them. It filled her with shame how large it was. She pulled her pants off, leaving her in nothing but knee-high socks now in front of Samantha.

Samantha discarded her robes and covers, becoming nude quite quickly, and after a moment took Amelia's hand. Amelia hesitated but let herself be pulled forward and led deeper into the apartment, where she was instructed to sit on the bed after S amantha removed the unmade covers, giving a clean slate for them.

"Fuck, we're really doing this, aren't we." Amelia mumbled.

"Doing what?" 

"You're going to have sex with me!" Amelia accused, crossing her arms. "I came here to get de-cursed, not laid up!"

"You came here because you came and something interesting happened, Amelia. Now shut up, I need to inspect your b ody for any further changes. This is serious, you are in my home, and I am in control here. Understood?" She practically sang, deciding to bluntly enforce her authority over the younger. 

Amelia thought for a moment. If she left, it meant that she would not understand what was happening to her. She would have to explain where she went. She would know little other than 'lustwitch'- that was what she had called her. She needed to know more. 

If she stayed, this woman was almost certainly going to become very intimate with her. Amelia swallowed hard. She would have a hard time explaining this to Kyle- if she even had to. She was fairly certain they were no longer an item after the freak out they had when her changes manifested during their... their tryst.

She felt a bit lonely, a bit lost, and this woman seemed to know the way forward. Had confidence. It was... attractive, if she was honest with herself. She admired how easy everything seemed to be for Samantha. So she decided yes.

"I trust you." She said, with gravity.

Samantha's heavy chest lifted up slightly with that statement, as if levitating of its own accord, and Samantha began to hum. Amelia felt.. strange. There was a feeling inside her that she couldn't quite place. Like a vibration that wasn't physical, but emotional. The harmonizing. She felt drawn to it. Drawn to Sam's tits.

She gazed quietly, watching in awe as Samantha began to sing a quiet melody, no words, just sounds.

The woman was beautiful. Poetry in motion. Sexy as fuck, if Amelia was being honest. Something inside her clicked. Maybe it was because of the harmonizing. Maybe it was be cause she realized how desireable Samantha really was. But suddenly her world felt flipped upside down.

She was crushing so hard on teacher. Blushing she felt super-aware of herself, not knowing what she should be doing as this woman ... sang to her. It was so... it felt good. She was naked, free. She was air, chilly, but comfortably so. She was being sung to. And it was a good song. It resonated inside her. Her eyes traced Samantha's lips. Counted her freckles.

She studied the colours of her teacher's eyes, for the moment lost in the intense intimacy of the moment, as they gazed at each other.

Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. Was this...? What was this sensation? This drifting feeling..

When Samantha began to crawl forward onto the bed over her, she offered no resistance, a shy, nervous g rin on her face as she let the older woman approach. Sam's song faded softly, she stopped singing.

Amelia felt like in this moment they were the only two people alive. Nothing else mattered. 

She wanted .. her eyes flicked from eyes to mahogany lips, and saw in Sam's face a nod. Yes, she could have it.

Her heart pounding, s he reached out and kissed Samantha with torrential force, need, softly, never rough, just.. the waters were churning in here and needed to be let out. The kissing helped. Helped calm the new feelings inside her. Every kiss played strings inside her.  
When Samantha's fingers touched her clit, Amelia's world exploded. Light. White. Power.

She wasn't just shuddering in orgasmic bliss. She felt whole.


	2. Sister Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the covenant, things get a little more intense.

Amelia fumbled in her bed for a moment, squeezing the sheets. Then she realized she was in her bed and sat up abruptly, looking around. _How did I get here?_ She wondered, casting her eyes on the darkened room before her. She was at home. In her city the main church had an underground network of tunnels dug for who knows why reasons, extending deep into the earth as if directed by dwarven architects. She was in the living area for the young to-be-nuns, entirely a female troop, and everyone was given a room with a single roommate.  
  
Her roommate! Eveline. Her younger sister, they were orphans that had been taken in and made part of the church to earn their keep. She was sleeping soundly in her bed on the other side of the room. Eveline had blood red hair with a silver tongue and purple eyes that could bore into your soul. All in all she had always seemed to get the strange, magical part of the family's... inheritance, Amelia guessed. Amelia was not special. Or had not been special until last night. She was plain looking, and Eveline had friggin crayon colours for hair and eyes and lips and her tongue was - she tried not to think too hard about Eveline's tongue, which was the 9nth wonder of the world.  
  
Why was she thinking so much about her sister, she wondered? as her eyes rolled over Eveline's form. She needed to be thinking about what happened- how she got here- Samantha! She remembered Samantha and her eyes filled with hearts. She blushed, grabbed her sheets and squirmed slightly, giggling softly to herself in the pure joy and revel of her intense, obsessive crush. That she had developed in a matter of minutes, she reminded herself, flopping back into the pillows. Samantha was.. something else. She had never known someone so.. so confident. So knowing. So wise! So kind.. So.. fucking.. sexy. Those tits went on for daaaays... she imagined, grabbing the air as if she were squeezing those big pillowy mounds.  
  


Amelia felt horny. Sexy. Aroused. And she loved it.

There was a heavy, warm feeling in her hips. She squeezed her legs together, and tried to pull the covers out between her legs, but whatever was between her legs wasn't budging- so she flipped the covers off and stared at the insanity that had somehow attached itself to her crotch.

A cock. A BIG cock. It was enormous. It was not human- ridges, bulk, head, size, all spoke to her that this was not a human cock. She reached out slowly and to uched it. _She felt it._ Her eyes drew from cock to crotch to herself. The cock was hers. She had a fucking dick!

Jutting into the air like a pylon of depravity, the dick felt warm. It felt good to touch, so Amelia kept touching it. Rubbing it. Pressing her palms at the base and massaging it up. it was so hard! It was stiff, not floppy. Flexible slightly, she noticed, as she bent it. Then winced as she realized how sensitive it was. So this was real. "I have a cock now." She said aloud softly, staring at it. Her expression- disgruntled. This was not what she had wanted to happen when she had decided to get herself decursed. She swung her legs slowly and felt a strange sensation as they moved over to the side of the bed, preparing to stand up. Scraping. Chafing? She reached down and felt around on her thighs, then noticed her elbows and ot her joints had the same..

Scales. They were scales, forming on her. Moving with her skin. They weren't foreign- they were hers. She'd grown scales on the insides of her thighs, elbows. Now her tits were- were they bigger _again_? Even so tiny a change, she noticed. It was made worse that the scales under her breast propped them up, presented them, made her look like she wanted her tits groped and squeezed at all times. Scales! She groaned and inspected herself.

Her cock- her cock! dangled upright, apparently unwilling or unable to go limp. She sighed and grabbed a hold of it, felt flush with pleasure as she ran her hands down the pole. It was .. interesting. She felt thirsty, stood up and grabbed a -there was a note on her desk beside her bed, along with two milk bottles. One was full, the other empty. She hadn't put them there. She shrugged and chugged the milk down, looking at the note.

_~Hello there Fluxy! You passed out on me so I figured out where you lived and brought you home to recover. You will probably have a lot of questions- write them down to remember them! You're hard in flux right now as your powers try to sort themselves out. There's going to be a lot of changes in the coming days. Be prepared. I can help you- we can alter and reverse anything you don't want, but try to embrace them! They are manifestations of yourself! I left a bottle of milk for you to drink whenever you want to calm the flux inside you. It's , uh, mine. It'll have a bit of harmonizing- I'll explain it next time we see each other. Just be careful after drinking, harmonizing can make you effect others in strange ways. **Important!** You have to cum a lot! I know it's strange, but cumming a lot is how you'll keep your flux in check! The more you cum, the more control you'll have over what's happening to you. And try to gather as much cum in the empty milk bottles as possible so I can experiment with what's going on with you! Figure something out! Have fun!_

_I will be out of town for the weekend, but I will see you when I return! Take care of yourself, Flux!_

_Sam~_

The note had a kiss mark on the end. _Flux_? Amelia wondered to herself. That was a strange nickname.. It kind of sounded like fuck. Flux me. Flux you! She chuckled.

"So I have to cum a lot.. huh.." Amelia murmured to herself, looking slowly to her sister's bed, noticing the flicker of her sister's eyes. Was she awake? Evelina gave a little grunt as she shifted to her side in her bed, pulling her sheet into a hug. She did not want nor need to open her eyes to recognize the feel of her room. She nuzzled the blanket and let out a sigh as she let the ever present warmth of the flickering candlelight lull her back to sleep within a moment. The candlelight dimmed and became a muted grey, washing her mind to a beach. The waves ran ashore and gave off a soothing swoosh as the giant flame in the sky warmed her skin. Evelina felt joy as she recognized her dreamy state, and for a brief moment she contemplated her freedom before the dream played on as it had done many nights before. Sand in her toes, wind in her hair. Yet something felt wrong, felt off about the whole thing. The shore was fading and the wind chilled Evelina, bumps rising on her skin along her arms, and the pulsing ocean felt warm as the waves engulfed her and pushed and pulled her so comfortably. Amelia had climbed into bed with her sister.

The pulse of the candlelight slowly hummed and resonated with Evelina's core. It was gaining momentum. Evelina panted slightly as she felt the wave hungrily knead her small breast and embrace her, and she was drawn back to a night not long ago in their room. She pretended to sleep when her older sister had invited her "boyfriend" Kyle inside, she could hear her sister's lustful words, could smell the musk of cock and cunt. She found herself wondering what her older sister had felt as Kyle's sexy hands massaged her body and explored her... her pussy! She imagined her hands dragging along her older sisters soft curves and recalled Amelia's concentrated look, as Evelina- no, Kyle focused his exploration.

Evelina could almost feel the curious hand's needy exploration. The candlelight was buzzing with energy, Evelina could feel it now. Fingers, she was fingering her sister. Why was she dreaming of fingering her sister, she wondered faintly. Instead of replacing her sister with sexy Kyle touching her, she'd somehow transposed herself and replaced poor, forgotten Kyle, she was now her sister's lover, invader, caresses ghosting over her skin. She could feel her sister's pleasure she fingered her, feel it resonate inside her own cunt as if her own cunt had delicate fingers, long and flexible just like her own, inside her. A mirror dream, she dazedly realized. Everything she did to Ameliia she could feel happen to her. Or was it the other way around? As Amelia kissed her sister's neck, her sister dreamed of kissing Amelia's neck and felt the presence of kisses on her own neck. Inceptive layers of reflected desire, Evelina dreamed that she was ravishing her sister as her sister ravished her. She squirmed with delight. The waves beat over her body, squeezed her tits. Oh, how good it felt! This was one of the better dreams she'd have fucking her sister.. She imagined Kyle- no, Evelina- poised over Amelia's body, imagined that a cock had slid between her legs. She could feel it- monstrous warmth between her legs as she settled herself to fuck her sister like Kyle had done. But they had taken so long. It had been torture, sitting there in sleep as they played and played in foreplay with playful stages of increasing passion. Cocks grinding against skin. Words whispered of lust and love. Tongues.. What had Amelia said? "Kiss me.." Evelina whimpered softly in need. She wanted to be kissed. Kissed the way her sister had been kissed. Even if it was w ith her sister, even if it went against everything the order told her was right or wrong, right now she was fucking horny, this dream overwhelming her senses and her sister- HER SISTER-  
was in bed with her-  
Wait-  
What?

A brief wrestling match ensued as both girls struggled for dominance in the bedroom, both wanting total freedom of movement and yet to restrict the other from escaping. Amelia did not want her sister running off or causing noise, and Evelina wanted her sister pinned underneath her to give a full damn explanation for what in Sister Nivrwarden's name was going on here. Evelina's wrists squirmed out of Amelia's hands and she suddenly hoisted he r weight up into the air, flipping her sister onto her back still within the confines of her bed, though with a resounding WHUMPF as her sister smacked partly into the wall. Her arm temporarily stunned from the impact, she had to shuffle back into place on the bed to avoid being cramped against the wall, all the while Evelina was carefully repositioning herself, the two enjoying a brief moment of giggling between them as they played at ceasefire in the middle of this urgent affair, their love for one another still strong enough that a bit of flippant "Okay fine get back in place" tomfoolery was acceptable shenanigans...

Evelina then dropped onto Amelia from above, pinning her shoulders and arms down across Amelia's own chest, keeping her hips well above that thing between Amelia's legs. She assumed it had to be some kind of very realistic strap-on but as s he fumbled with her butt (being that her limbs were occupied) for the sensation of a strap or buckle or- anything to tell that the cock was fake or being held on- she could find nothing. This pissed her off for some reason and dissipated her sisterly fondness. "What the heck, sis?" She demanded angrily, shaking her older sister fiercely. "You wake me up in the middle of the night to molest me? Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in? You're going to be in?" She corrected herself. "I swear, once Sister Nivrwarden knows you did this, you are going to get lashings for days!" She practically seethed.

Amelia on the other hand had briefly experienced a lack of arousal during the fighting but the sensation of her little sister's butt fumbling around her cock brought her back to full mast swiftly. She bided her time, letting her sister angrily cuss her out, until- she reached out with her legs, positioned herself just right- and kicked Evelina's hips into the air, temporarily tossing her sister airborne, though Evelina still had grip of her arms and her torso jumped forward, pressing up against Amelia's. Amelia could swear something in her gut sang. It spread throughout her body like a warm feeling, like tingles, like love, like magic. Evelina's hips were moving in what felt like slow motion, going up... and coming down squarely upon her suddenly skyward shaft, pausing for a moment in balance as her sister's fat cunt lips spread sliightly around the head, her weight digging her down., plunging the cock into her little's sister cunt with the force of gravity by inches.

"No! No-no-noNO!" cried out Evelina, realizing what her sister was doing. She let go to try to pull herself off, but Amelia grabbed her by the waist as soon as her arms were free, hooked her legs around her sister's back, and PULLED for all she was worth. The cock sunk into her sister to the hilt, erupting in a burst of shameful ejaculation into her sister's body.. the cock swelled, ridges pressed out from its sides as the it transformed from cock to DRAGONCOCK, surging upwards, plunging deep. The seed was hot and both girls could feel the heat emanating now from Evelina's waist as her little cunt was stuffed full of cum. The orgasm seemed to last forever, both sisters shuddering with every spurt and stroke of seed into Evelina''s body.

Both sisters frozen, Amelia stared into her sister's horrified face, watching it twitch, slowly gape open in a mixture of pain and pleasure, a soft "Oh." escaping her sister's lips.. and Evelina's eyes glowed slowly in a dark pulsing beat of light, flickering with the candleflames. Amelia could see, feel something breaking behind her sister's eyes.. and when Evelina looked down at her sister, those eyes... they weren't .. it was still Evelina, Amelia hoped. But it didn't feel like her. Gone was the resistance, the fear, the anger. Instead a catlike smile grew on her little sister's lips, her eyebrows rising in sheer pleasure, pure joy. "Oh.." She moaned happily, licking her lips slowly in anticipation, and began to wiggle her hips forward.. back.. as if trying to smear as much cum on her insides as possible. She leaned down, slowly dragged her tongue from Amelia's cheek to her ear. "More where that came from?" She cooed, in a tone of voice that indicated there had better be.

" _Oh... my... god!_ I'm so sorry! I dont know what came over me" Amelia's face grew warm as regret washed over her. Why the hell had she decided to climb into her little sisters bed in the first place? What the fuck Amelia? As Amelia sat up in the bed, the draconic shape pulsed between her legs as it bounced lazily around for a moment, coming to rest inches from her little sisters head, still half erect. "We have to talk to Sister Nivrwar.. huh?" Amelia froze in confusion as she felt tension around her dragon dick, as her little sister rolled over on her knees and grabbed a hold of Amelia's dick. "Evie stop it!" Amelia pleaded, but her baby sister wasnt paying attention to anything but the amazing cock, and before Amelia could react, Evelina had planted her lips around the head of the dragon dick with a satisfied moan.

She took that cock into her mouth and ran her tongue over every edge, trying to get intimately familiar with it. Amelia tried to move back instinctively but Evelina g rabbed her hips and PULLED forward, shoving the cock down into her throat. She gaged for a moment and backed off, but then immediately went back to licking, sucking, and essentially straight up worshipping that cock, which had softened but Amelia was not immune to the sensations rushing into her brain from her little sister's hands wrapped around her cock- what the fuck had happened to them? She wondered. "EV! Get off the cock!" She tried to command. But her sister didn't listen, looking up petulantly and starting to slurp the cock and holy shit Amelia twitched that felt good but it was her sister and something was wrong something was _wrong_ but Amelia's lower lip trembled and Evelina went back to sucking, focusing on that cock, licking it. Running her tongue over every crevice repeatedly, washing it with her tongue. Exploring the shape of the draconic ridges. Enjoying the meat, the musky smell, the mass of it in her mouth. Amelia sighed in pleasure, realizing in horror, twisted horrror.

Her sister was in love with her dragon cock.


End file.
